


Student Council Oneshots

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: So! I run a blog on tumblr that's incorrect Student Council Quotes where I post nonsense and oneshots based on some of that nonsense. I figured I might as well put all the oneshots I've finished on here so more people can see them! Some of them are just fluff, some of them are a bit more angsty, all of them are based off of incorrect quotes! If you want to know the incorrect quote account, it's Incorrect YS Student Council Quotes (and Oneshots) or the actual irl is ysscquotes.tumblr.com





	1. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi limps to the council room after picking a fight with the delinquents, hoping and praying that nobody's there only to find a certain Tigress waiting for her. She asks for space, and ends up with something very different... Fluff and Angst.

The door of the Student Council room opened slightly. Aoi peeked in, and when she saw no one was there, she opened the door fully and moved into the room. However she had lots of difficulty with this, and that was because she was limping very badly. Her body was badly bruised, blood caked her face and hair, matting it down.

Aoi trudged over to the corner of the room and with a heavy, painful sigh, eased herself to sit down, finally taking the strain off her wobbly legs. She held her side as she mulled over her options on how to deal with her injuries.

“I can’t go to the Nurse, she’d tell Megami… I can’t just leave, Shiromi would see me…” Aoi mumbled hopelessly. Seeing herself like this was the last thing Megami needed, Aoi knew that much, and Shiromi- …Well, she wasn’t sure what Shiromi would do but it would probably still lead to Megami figuring out what was wrong…

“Aoi.”

Aoi jerked up in alarm and with serious pain at the voice, her good eye frantically searching for the source of the voice, only to cringe when she found it. There she was, the White Tiger had been listening to her from the doorway, her half-lidded eyes staring right back into her own.

“I saw you.” Shiromi closed the door behind her and walked over, her hands casually resting behind her head as usual.

Aoi wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to that. Shiromi’s eyes gave away nothing of her intentions and neither did her posture. …But if Shiromi saw her and what happened, there’s no doubt she’d tell Megami about it. Now that she had seen her like this, there was no way Megami wouldn’t find out…

“…I… Just need some space.” Aoi replied weakly, starting to curl in on herself to even further give the hint that she didn’t want to be bothered. However instead of leaving, Shiromi dropped her hands down to her sides, much to Aoi’s shock. The girl walked closer to the bluenette until she was standing right in front of her. …Then sat down next to her. Aoi blinked in surprise at this. Shiromi never wanted to be close to people, yet here she was willingly sitting next to her. She watched almost in awe as Shiromi turned towards her and gave a humorous grin of all things.

“Well, Luckily for you, I know just about everything about space. Did you know that a day on Venus is longer than a year due to its slow rotation?” Shiromi asked with a smile, causing a frown to form on Aoi’s lips. Shiromi was actually a smartass under that veil of mystery? Aoi knew that Shiromi was odd and liked asking weird questions but she hadn’t realized until now it was her trying to be funny or goofy. Aoi let out a groan at that revelation.

“…I hate you.” Aoi mumbled, refusing to look Shiromi in the eye. Shiromi responded to the negative comment with a small giggle and a playful elbow.

“No you don’t.” Shiromi smiled warmly at Aoi. The girl cringed again, this time because she knew the tiger was right, Aoi didn’t hate her by any stretch of the imagination, and from Shiromi’s grin she probably knew it too.

“…No, no I don’t…” Aoi muttered bitterly, looking away from the girl sitting next to her. This just caused said girl to laugh and pat Aoi’s shoulder. However her expression quickly grew serious.

“Why did you fight the Delinquents? You know they’re really dangerous.” All former cheekiness drained from Shiromi’s tone and her voice was laced with concern, gently squeezing Aoi’s shoulder. Aoi’s response wasn’t immediate, the girl refusing to look Shiromi in the eyes. However she found this quickly changing when she felt a gentle hand on the side of her face, turning her head to face Shiromi.

“Please.” Was all Shiromo said, looking Aoi right in the eye, causing the bluenette to flinch. Her posture began to tense at the sudden contact and the grey eyes trying to will out her answer. Aoi couldn’t do much else but blink at the new development, she very much wasn’t used to this. The last time someone touched her was very clearly violent in terms of outcome, and she certainly wasn’t used to the sort of touch she was feeling right now. Shiromi’s hand was pressed to the side of her head with extreme gentleness, as if Aoi was made of glass that would break at the slightest disturbance. The girl herself couldn’t remember the last time someone had even been this close since Megami had left. She had half a mind to shove Shiromi away, out of her personal space, but… She didn’t entirely hate this, not that she’s ever say it aloud. So instead of pushing her away, she looked into Shiromi’s eyes the best she could, although she could really only focus on one of them, and spoke softly.

“…I was walking by and they s-said I was a one-eyed freak.” Aoi spoke much less confidently then she had hoped, her voice wavering slightly. It was no secret that her missing eye was a sensitive topic, and for good reason… But she definitely didn’t want to think about that right now.

Shiromi looked stunned for a second. The girl wasn’t exactly sure what she had expected Aoi’s reasoning to be for fighting the delinquents, but it certainly wasn’t that.

The silence was deafening. Shiromi wasn’t saying a word, she was just staring into Aoi’s eye with her own eyes that she usually kept at half mist wide in shock. Aoi could feel knots forming in her stomach at the lack of response from the girl before her. She wasn’t sure why though, there really wasn’t any way her previous words would make Shiromi upset with her that Aoi could think of…

Aoi flinched when Shiromi suddenly moved. The hand touching her face fell away as an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into a gentle, comforting hug, causing her to tremble slightly at the sudden intimate touch. Aoi’s eye widened as her head rested in to crook of Shiromi’s neck, although the girl gently running her fingers through Aoi’s blue locks in a soothing manner quickly calmed her down enough to loosen her stiff posture and melt a bit into the embrace. Then, Shiromi spoke.

“Well they’re dumbasses.” The curt reply shocked Aoi a bit, then again, Shiromi was full of surprises today… “You’re incredible Aoi, and I’ll fight anyone who tells you different.” Shiromi spoke with finality, tugging the young woman closer to her, nearly pulling Aoi into her lap. Aoi was in shock at this point, she could feel heat rising in her cheeks from Shiromi’s praise and touch. Aoi trembled slightly, not sure what to do… However, thankfully her body knew how to react, and before she knew it she was hugging Shiromi back, the lithe young woman soft to the touch, much to her surprise. She could feel Shiromi tense slightly against her, clearly not expecting a hug back of all things from the bluenette, but she quickly snuggled into the hug, causing Aoi’s cheeks to warm even more.

“…T-Thanks Shi’…” Aoi stuttered,  "B-But please don’t actually fight anyone, you’d get hurt…“ Aoi struggled to speak evenly and to fight the blush forming on her cheeks. Why was she blushing in the first place? She never blushed, what made this time so special? Aoi really hoped Shiromi couldn’t see her face right now…

"Oh no, I’m gonna. I’ll take em’ in a parking lot with a stale baguette.” Shiromi replied in a serious tone. “…Pfft-” This caused Aoi to start laughing, her embarrassment forgotten in favor of it. However it quickly returned when Shiromi gave her a warm smile, their faces very close.

“Feel better?” Shiromi asked with the same gentleness she has been using throughout this ‘encounter’ with the Bluenette. Aoi felt a smile slowly tug at the corners of her lips at that.

“Yeah… Thanks…” Aoi wholeheartedly thanked Shiromi. If it hadn’t been for her she would’ve been stuck with herself and been all alone with thoughts she very much didn’t want to explore.

Despite the encounter originally wanting to be avoided, Aoi was glad for the intervention of the girl in her arms. …And the girl herself.


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiromi's first day at the council and realizing she's very VERY gay.
> 
> The Entire Council (Shiromi-centric)

Shiromi had always been confused. Well, that’s what her parents told her anyways. She had never really felt the same as the other girls around her. While her childhood playmates found boys gross and her teenage peers were boy crazy, she just felt… Indifferent. So what if this guy was fit? Why would he be worth obsessing over? Shiromi knew she was different when she didn’t feel the way her peers did about the opposite sex. Her parents acted like this meant their daughter was broken, so she decided to put up walls and hide absolutely everything she felt, what’s the point of letting people know what you feel if you get ridiculed for it?

Her parents were concerned at first of course, but they quickly found that their daughter acting this way made them feel much better than before when they were worried about their daughter’s sexuality, at least she wasn’t trying to figure herself out and come to the ‘wrong’ conclusion.

Shiromi herself didn’t know what to make of herself or how she didn’t feel attracted to guys. She knew there were girls out there who liked other girls, she wasn’t stupid. But she wasn’t sure if she was like that, and if she was she knew her parents wouldn’t approve. So she decided to let herself be an enigma, it’s not like she knew herself that well either.

Then one day, she had the answer handed to her on a silver platter.

It was an ordinary day at first. Walking through the hall on her way to class, thinking about random facts, getting stared at, still managing to pickpocket people’s spare change despite the staring, the usual. She mostly did the stealing for fun, she had no reason to do it really, she was a Straight A student who didn’t need to steal answers or a poor person who needed to steal to survive. She was just bored.

She had just passed a girl a bit older than her who didn’t seem to be very focused on anything at all, an easy target. She had the girl’s cell phone her hands within seconds and decided to make this a lesson for the girl to pay attention more closely.

“Hey. This yours?” Shiromi asked with her usual enigmatic way. No emotion.

“…How on Earth did you-” The girl looked at her with shock. Shiromi silently cursed when she realized this girl knew exactly what she had done. Oh well, what was another office referral? It’s not like her parents cared all that much in the first place. That was when she noticed the red arm band. Student Council President. Shiromi started to sweat. She had really done it this time, hadn’t she? Shiromi’s mind ran rampant with all the bad things that could happen after her latest stunt.

“…You have impressive skill. What’s your name?” The girl asked Shiromi, looking at her with something akin to fascination. She held out her hand towards Shiromi, and Shiromi quickly took the hint and put the girl’s phone in her hand. However that didn’t seem to be what she was asking for when she raised an eyebrow.

“…Shiromi Torayoshi. What is this, an interrogation?” Shiromi spoke fairly quietly, refusing to make eye contact. The last thing she needed was to dig her own hole even deeper. She could still peek and see Megami’s hands, and it seemed she was looking through what seemed like student files she had been carrying. Shiromi closed her eyes and kept her head down, bracing for the worst.  …However she found herself jumping when the girl took her hand and shook it. Her previous hand gesture made much more sense now…

“I believe it’s called an introduction,” The girl made her own quip in return. “My name is Megami Saikou. I’m the current Student Council President. We’ve been looking for someone with your… Assets.” Megami continued to speak, although the elaboration only made her intentions muddier. Shiromi just barely avoided blinking in confusion at that. What use could the Student Council possibly have for a pickpocket? Shiromi doubted she wanted to know…

“So, would you like to be a Student Council Member?” Megami asked, making Shiromi break her enigmatic facade with a very puzzled look, surprising Megami quite a bit. She had never even heard of Shiromi having any other look on her face then the dead stare of someone who had retreated inward to protect themselves. Even with her puzzled look, there was no signs of life behind her eyes.

“…Why… Why me, of all people?” Shiromi struggled to choose her words very carefully. She didn’t want to reveal too much of herself just for this simple unimportant conversation. …Was it unimportant?

“Because you’d be perfect for our last position. Besides, you look like you need some friends.” Megami responded warmly, gently placing a gloved hand on Shiromi’s shoulder. Now this was definitely not unimportant. Joining the student council, for real? They needed her? Someone needed her? Friends?

For the first time since she could remember, Shiromi’s emotions rose to the surface. Megami could see the glassy, dead look in Shiromi’s eyes flicker and vanish for a moment. For a moment, she could see something alive, something she had already guessed was there-a lonely and confused girl standing on an unstable foundation. And just as quickly as it came, the eyeshine vanished from her eyes once more, leaving her with the usual vacant gaze she had kept for years.

“…Sure. I’ll join.” Shiromi tried to keep her voice even and push the emotions that had suddenly surfaced down.

And that chance meeting was what lead to her finding who she really was, how she really felt.

She had stepped into that club room feeling skeptical about how she would fit into it and what she was even doing there. She shifted uncomfortably in her  new uniform as she looked around. She recognized everyone there, the previous Student Council President, one of the most popular girls in the school, and a former delinquent. She had never spoken with any of them before and didn’t really know them, but she still knew of them for their reputations and their beauty, although Shiromi would never say the latter out loud in fear of her parents.

“Everyone, this is Shiromi Toriyashi,” Shiromi could feel Megami place a hand on her shoulder, causing Shiromi to flinch slightly and glance at her before Megami continued. “Shiromi-San, these three are Kuroko, Akane, and Aoi. You all get acquainted while I finalize your new position with the Principal.” Megami pat Shiromi’s shoulder before leaving.

Shiromi immediately shrunk back at being left alone with strangers, although she tried to maintain her usual poker face. At least it wasn’t any guys, Shiromi couldn’t hold a conversation with the average teenage boy. Most of them were far from her intellectual equals in both maturity and IQ which made conversations with them taxing, although with a few exceptions such as the guys from the gaming, martial arts, Occult, or the science clubs, they tended to either stay away from her or be very easy to talk to.

But talking with girls was a whole other beast. Shiromi had discovered from her years on this Earth that she was a bit shier when it came to the same sex which made conversing harder, especially with girls like the three in front of her now. This could only end so well. So, she did the only thing she could think of.

“…Hello.” Shiromi greeted quietly with a pathetic excuse for a wave that didn’t quite reach above her waist. She could feel all five eyes staring a hole into her without even having to look up. She was a bit odd, she didn’t blame them.

However she found herself nearly jumping out of her skin when the redhead, Akane, launched herself at Shiromi and tackled her with a hug, nearly knocking her over.

“Aww you’re so cute, like a little baby tiger!” Akane squealed, hugging the smaller girl close to her with a bright grin before picking her up and spinning her around, Shiromi letting out a startled and somewhat scared yelp at the blatant invasion and consumption of every inch of her personal space bubble. Shiromi kicked and struggled against both Akane’s grip and the blood rushing to her face, but Akane was hugging her with a death grip whilst nearly suffocating Shiromi in her chest. Thankfully soon after she started flailing the other two members decided to attempt at helping, Aoi prying Shiromi free and pulling her away while Kuroko calmly explained to Akane for what must’ve been the umpteenth time that not everyone likes hugs and that she didn’t know her own strength.

“Are you okay?” Asked a voice Shiromi couldn’t quite identify due to her currently covering her face with her hands, trembling violently, still in shock and fear of being crushed by a bust and barely standing. However she was quickly snapped out of it when she felt strong arms supporting her barely upright body. Shiromi hesitantly opened her eyes only to be greeted by Aoi’s azure eye and a concerned look.

“…F-Fine…” Shiromi murmured with a shaking voice. She quickly tried to regain her balance and footing so she could get out of the arms of yet another Student Council member because she was very much not a fan of how most of the blood in her body was rushing to her face at the moment.

“Calm down, sheesh…” Aoi sighed at Shiromi’s eagerness to get away from her, “It’s not like we bite, pull yourself together Toriyoshi.” Aoi crossed her arms, her previous concern evaporating at Shiromi’s apparent dislike of her.

“Aoi, remember when YOU met Akane?” Kuroko sighed in exasperation at Aoi’s attitude towards the newest student council member. Aoi cringed at the memory of her own meeting with the redhead following almost the exact same path as what has just happened.

“Fine, fine, sorry Toriyoshi.” Aoi grumbled under her breath, not looking at the white tiger who was still trying to steady herself after that… Event.

Shiromi was still blushing heavily but managed to give Kuroko a grateful nod at the assist. She hadn’t blushed this much in years, at the time she just assumed that it was because of her personal space being evaded, but later she realized it was because she had figured herself out. She was blushing so much because all the other members of the student council were so pretty and very kind to her for the most part. Shiromi had her answer handed to her on a silver platter in the form of four different crushes… And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. A Good Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a Megami x Shiromi x Akane piece, so I delivered! I'm not used to writing ot3's so bear with me, I tried to spread the love evenly XD

     “Are you guys sure you don't wanna come?” Akane pouted at two of her fellow council members. It was the school cultural festival and they had all been planning on going together.  
     “We can't Akane, Aoi and I have to keep watch to make sure nobody gets hurt, you can still look around with Torayoshi and Megami,” Kuroko calmly explained to the redhead, currently holding a very unhappy Aoi by the back of her blazer to keep her from wiggling out of her responsibilities. Akane was about to protest further but the studious girl was already out of sight and had dragged Aoi with her. Akane signed a bit but quickly turned her attention to the remaining two. Megami had just finished showing Taro and his little sister Hanako around and Shiromi was drawing in the dirt with her foot. Neither of them had been paying attention and neither of them looked excited.  
     “Alright guys, let's go!” Akane smiled sweetly, then looked at the both of them and held out her hands for them to hold. Both of them responded with surprise and minor blushing at the sudden display of affection in front of all these people, but took her hands nonetheless. It was very hard to refuse Akane when she was being affectionate.  
     “Ooh! Let's check out the desserts!” Akane was practically bouncing with excitement at the sight of the wide assortment of pastries, edible arrangements, and decorative ice cream lining one of the booths. Megami sighed internally as she imagined how massive Akane’s dessert receipt was going to be this time as she reached for her wallet. But she didn't really mind, it was always a treat to see Akane this excited, and it seemed that even the usually stoic Shiromi agreed with her, the girl rolling her eyes and smiling in amusement at Akane’s latest antics. However both girls were shocked when Akane pulled out her own money and only bought four items, a small plate of macaroons and three different decorative ice creams, one that was more of a Chocolatey-Nut-covered Popsicle with star designs, one that was more of an elaborate sunde with a waffle cone bowl filled with fruit and had round mouse ears and a little crown on the giant ice cream scoop in the middle for decoration, and one that was a waffle cone similarly elaborate to the sunde but a bit more regally decorated. The two girls shared a look.

  
                                                                                            “This is… Weird.” Shiromi muttered.

  
                                                                                     “But a good kind of weird?” Megami inquired.

  
                                                                                                 “Jury’s still out on that one.”

  
     “Let's find somewhere to sit and eat these!” Akane beamed as she handed over the ice cream cone and Popsicle to Megami and Shiromi. The two shared a surprised look at the ice cream being for them before they were both dragged to sit at one of the picnic tables set up nearby.  
     “They said these are called Royalberry and Rockin’ Crunch, I figured you guys would like them, we can share the Macaroons!” Akane smiled brightly at her friends before digging into her ice cream dessert which was surprisingly low in the sugary department for something Akane would pick since it was mostly fruit. The two looked at each other and shrugged before hesitantly trying their ice cream, and both had their eyes light up a bit, it seemed Akane was really good at judging people tastes in ice cream! Megami’s ‘Royalberry’ was mostly raspberry flavor with a hint of sour and it tasted homemade which she enjoyed quite a lot while Shiromi’s ‘Rockin’ Crunch’ was a bit bittersweet in the dark chocolate covering but had a very tasty Banana flavor on the inside with the crunchy peanuts pulling it all together.  
     “How did you know we'd like those…?” Megami asked curiously before popping a Macaron in her mouth. Akane once more smiled at them both.  
     “Well you're very sweet and regal, it seemed perfect!” Akane nodded with a giggle, causing Megami to blush a lot at the comment and Shiromi to get a little bitter (pun intended) because she had a pretty solid idea of why she had gotten her ice cream.  
     “Let me guess, you thought I'd like it since I'm bitter like dark chocolate?” Shiromi rolled her eyes with a sad sigh. Bitter is definitely a word that would easily describe her but it did make her a bit sad that's what one of her crushes thought of her. However the tigress was shocked when Akane eagerly grabbed a hold of her empty hand, Shiromi blushing a bit as she looked back up at the girl holding her hand.  
     “Uh-Uh, yeah your kinda cold to most people but you have a really good heart under your defense of bitter.” Akane explained her reasoning with a bright, encouraging smile which led to Shiromi blushing even more.  
     “I really love you both, so I wanted to do something special.” Akane took Megami’s hand with her own empty one, and now both girls were blushing at their crush saying she loved them.  
     “T-That's too kind of you, Akane.” Megami thanked the redhead, meanwhile Shiromi just grumbled flusteredly.  
     “Anything for you guys! Oh, look!” Akane's attention was quickly drawn to something else and the two shared a look of ‘Here We Go Again’ as they were dragged alongside her, three group of three taking up most of the walkway due to Akane’s refusal to let go of their hands. They started getting weird looks, so naturally Akane’s solution was for them to link arms while she sang ‘We’re off to see the Wizard’ as to avoid suspicion. Megami was fairly embarrassed but didn’t comment while Shiromi looked like she wanted lighting to strike her dead where she stood. After looking at a few brightly decorated booths until they came across a haunted house that had been put together by one of the group's. Much to both parties surprise Akane jumped at that and asked to go in, claiming it was to see the students hard work.  
     And that's how they found themselves here, walking through a creepy classroom and clinging to each other. Well more accurately Akane and Megami were clinging to Shiromi. Akane was pretty spooked while Megami wasn't scared per se, but it was easier to deal with the cheap jumpscares whilst holding onto the unflinching tigress. Shiromi didn't mind that much since the dark red lighting made her blush difficult to see.  
     “You sure you don't want to call it quits?” Shiromi asked cooly as Akane flinched yet again at a strobe light turning on. Shiromi herself wasn't scared in the slightest bit she didn't like seeing Akane so scared and Megami so on edge.  
     “I-I’m fine!” Akane squeaked out pathetically, however that was interrupted by her own scream as a fake skeleton hand lashed out from a Halloween prop, at Shiromi who was standing too close. Both members froze in place as they looked at the familiar scarf now tangled with the arm mechanism. They watched Shiromi with baited breath.  
Shiromi could feel her neck be yanked towards the arm as the arm moved back, it's purpose served. Shiromi let out a small ‘HHCK-!’ and tried to move away which led to it lashing out again and smacking Shiromi in the face.  
     “Oh for the love of- Can one of you two get one of the kids that worked on this, I don't know how to get out.” Shiromi spoke calmly as if this was normal. The two blinked for a few moments before Akane rushed off, leaving Shiromi and Megami alone in the room.  
     “...Are you gonna stand there and look pretty or try and help?!” Shiromi asked with a huff as she tried to wrestle free, very frustrated at this particular juncture. What on Earth were the haunted house kids thinking?! A contraption that actually lashes out at people to jumpscare them with exposed mechanics? It's a wonder no one got hurt sooner!  
     “Shiromi, calm down. You can just take off your scarf.” Megami tried to soothe her friend, moving behind Shiromi to get a better look at the situation. The Saikou was a smart girl and figured she could figure this out. She leaned over Shiromi’s shoulder to get a better look at the situation only to realize Shiromi had completely frozen up.  
     “..I-Is this thing hurting you?” Megami asked in concern, quickly moving her hands to the scarf, trying to figure out what happened. However what Megami couldn't have known is her assumption on what was exactly going on was very wrong. For you see, when Megami had leaned over, she unintentionally had pressed her well-endowed chest to Shiromi’s back, and said tigress felt as if her face could catch fire at this point. The haunted house had ended up mortifying her in a very different way then intended.  
     “...N-No.” Shiromi’s voice came out in a shaky whisper, trying to untangle herself as she trembled a bit. This didn't do her any favors in convincing Megami.  
     “You don't need to be tough Shiromi, I care about you.” Megami replied as cooly as she could manage despite her mounting concern, carefully trying to unwrap the scarf only for Shiromi to suddenly stop her with her own hand clasping hers. Megami looked at her questioningly but Shiromi didn't meet her gaze, her previous embarrassment forgotten for an even more distant look then usual.  
     “...Please don't take off my scarf…” Shiromi spoke slowly, her voice firm. Megami’s concern rose to new heights at that one, but she didn't say anything. She instead honored her wishes and moved to instead untangle her scarf as best she could, but it was a bit of a fools errand since part of it had been swallowed up by the gears of the machine, Megami was just thankful Shiromi’s hair was short or this could have been a lot worse. She shuddered at that thought, starting to tug the scarf in the gears with all her might.  
     “Shiromi, it's not going to come out.” Megami spoke as calmly as she could manage but she could still feel Shiromi tense up in response to that revelation. “...Why don’t you want me to take off your scarf?” Megami asked cautiously, hoping to gauge if she needed to find another solution or not.  
     “...I don’t want to, back off.” Was Shiromi’s only reply, trying to wrestle free more forcefully now. The sooner she could get it out, the sooner she could duck out of this entire situation and pretend nothing happened. She yanked with all she had in her, cringing when she heard the fabric tearing, however that was the least of her problems. She had put all her weight into that, and when she was suddenly not attached to it she was sent sailing backwards. Or more accurately, she would have had Megami not been there. Megami let out a soft grunt when the tigress collided with her but almost immediately moved her arms to catch Shiromi, steadying herself from almost falling over as well.  
     “Are you okay?” Megami asked with concern, holding the smaller girl carefully as if she were glass. Shiromi nodded quickly in an attempt to get away ASAP, but Megami didn't let go, carefully looking over the girl for any injuries.  
     “No you're n-” Megami began as she gently moved the now destroyed scarf from her neck after seeing what looked like an injury from this ordeal, but what she initially thought was a few red marks was actually dark bruising that clearly had nothing to do with it. Shiromi went stiff as a board, her already fair skin getting even paler.  
“...Council room. Now.” Megami spoke firmly as she took hold of the torn fabric, wrapping it back around her neck to hide the bruising. Shiromi gulped in panic but did as she was told, following Megami as she marched out of the haunted house, gripping Shiromi’s hand tightly to keep her from running off. The two got some odd looks as they passed but no one (except Ayano on occasion) ever dared to stand in the President’s path when she was like this.  
     The two reached the student council room which was empty due to the festivities. Megami closed the door behind them before turning to Shiromi who looked like a frightened doe in headlights at this point. Megami dropped the almost angry aura that was previously radiating from her, removing the scarf remnants hiding Shiromi’s neck with utmost care not to hurt her. Shiromi flinched slightly but didn't do much else, refusing to look Megami in the eyes for more than a few seconds, the sad look Megami was giving her wasn't helping.  
     “Shiromi.” Megami spoke in a whisper, causing said girl to look up. Megami gently brushed her fingers against the bruise, and Shiromi felt as if she were drowning in her concerned gaze.  
     “Who. Hurt you?” Megami’s voice was gentle and soft, her silver orbs filled with anxiety for the tigress. Shiromi didn’t speak, slowly placing her hand over Megami’s. She seemed to be debating what to say, but no words formed. She opened her mouth to speak when the door suddenly opened. Standing there was Akane holding the other half of Shiromi’s scarf. Both of them froze on the spot, Shiromi rushing to cover her neck with her own hands, terrified of what Akane would think. Akane closed the door, silent for a few moments. Then spoke.  
     “Her parents are abusive. You couldn’t tell?” Akane asked calmly, setting the remnants of Shiromi’s scarf on the table nearby. Both of their eyes widened, Megami’s out of shock and Shiromi’s out of fear.  
     “N-Nah, what makes you think that?!” Shiromi questioned frantically, trying to deny it. When she had gone out on this outing she hadn’t expected the be outed like this.  
“You used to have dead eyes before you met us all. You never take off your scarf, you refuse to change at school, you stay away from people… It’s super obvious.” Akane listed off, Shiromi’s panic increase with each word. She risked a glance at Megami only to see that same angered aura from earlier.  
     “...Well, not if I have anything to say about it.” Megami crossed her arms with a determined expression. Shiromi quickly withdrew at this while Akane smiled.  
“My thoughts exactly Megami,” Akane walked over to the two, pulling Shiromi a hug. “Don’t worry Shiromi, we both love you and won’t let this keep happening to you, okay?” Akane finished, holding them both gently. Shiromi’s expression full of shock soon melted away when Megami joined the hug, both of them holding her gently.  
     “You’re going to be fine, I’ll make sure of it.” Megami smiled warmly at the tigress, ruffling her hair. Shiromi looked between the two girls, the two girls she loved most in the world. And she felt her icy heart melt from how much warmth they were looking at her with. Shiromi’s eyes filled with tears, returning the group hug.  
     “T-Thank you…” She whimpered as the two held her closer, she could feel Akane kiss the top of her head and Megami’s hand on the small of her back. And for the first time in awhile, she didn’t doubt people cared about her.

 

_**They all were very different people, but Gravity was a beautiful thing. Three estranged stars were brought together simply because they existed.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points to whoever knows where the ice cream the three had is from! (It's from another video game)


	4. Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween season and the council is planning on going out with their beloved president, however when Megami doesn't show up they have to go get her and brave the Saikou Mannor...

It was a dark and stormy night…” Shiromi spoke spookily with a flashlight shining under her face, illuminating it ominously and reflecting off her dead eyes.

“Shiromi the skies are clear.” Aoi rolled her eye at her friend as the group of four made their way to the Saikou Manor. Normally the group would stay far FAR away from Megami’s family but they had a mission. They were all dressed their best (Shiromi complaining relentlessly about it) as they walked in hopes to be taken seriously by everyone in the household.

“Alright, remember, we just need her for important council business.” Aoi reiterated for the umpteenth time since they had left. Mr. Saikou wouldn’t approve of their actual intentions and his disapproval would seriously backfire. Akane had been left in the car to ‘guard it’ (in all honesty they all just  _knew_  Akane would blow their cover story) so it was just the three.

“I am seriously reconsidering bringing you along Torayoshi-San.” Kuroko rubbed her temples with a scowl on her face. Shiromi’s mannerisms alone would cut their credibility down substantially.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that! I’ll behave alright?” Shiromi pouted pointedly at the perturbed young woman.

“Shiromi, this is really serious. Megami’s dad is an asshole and if you do ANYTHING that he doesn’t like he can and will forbid Megami from being friends with us.” Aoi glared at the girl, trying to hide her apparent nervousness of confronting this man with a sharp tongue. Shiromi easily picked up on this and her pout quickly dropped.

“…He scares you a lot, doesn’t he?” Shiromi asked quietly. Aoi’s response was an indignant snort and an elbow to the ribs to avoid answering. Shiromi yelped then held where she was elbowed, pouting again.

“Fine, I know where I’m not wanted. I’ll go make sure Akane doesn’t accidently fall asleep on the horn. …Again.” Shiromi did a little mock salute before she trekked back towards the vehicle they came in. She wasn’t sure she  _wanted_  to meet the man Megami constantly complained about  _and_  somehow frightened Aoi  _freaking_  Ryugoku who isn’t scared of anything. She knew Aoi lost her eye doing  _something_ around the Saikou family, did he…? Nah, that’d be crazy.

Aoi and Kuroko walked to the buzzer at the gate of the home. Aoi straightened up her usually hunched posture as Kuroko carefully pressed the ‘doorbell’ that announced visitors. There was static for a moment before the speaker came to life.

“Saikou Residence, state your name and business.” Came the calm voice of what must have been Mr. Saikou’s receptionist. Kurko cleared her voice a moment before speaking.

“I am Kamenaga Kuroko, the vice president of the Akademi Student Council. This is Ryugoku Aoi, the council Enforcer. We request to speak with Megami Saikou about council business of an urgent nature.” Kuroko spoke, equally calm, her tone very professional. There was a soft clicking noise, the gates opening. It seemed that they managed to pass the first hurdle.

The two young women made their way through the gate, revealing the illustrious, long-winding driveway meant to covet to Mr. Saikou’s Limousines. The two made their way towards the massive mansion, keeping close. It was a little cold since it was a dark October night and their best dress wasn’t exactly warm. Aoi had arrived in a suit with her short hair in a more professional small ponytail while Kurko had dressed in a fairly concealing dress covered in what Shiromi had called ‘old lady flowers’ as the design. She  _did_  get it from her grandmother but it was the nicest most ‘non-hooligan’ thing in her wardrobe.

They reached the grand front door after crossing the courtyard, Kuroko knocking on the door with baited breath. A butler answered the door, opening the door for the two young women.

“You are here to see Mistress Megami, correct? Right this way.” He bowed his head courteously before turning and walking off. The two quickly moved to keep up with him, Kurkoko was slacking a bit due to her heels while Aoi was wearing dress shoes, her entire ensemble had Shiromi jokingly calling her a ‘hot butch,’ little comments like that had made the two relieved that Shiromi wasn’t with them.

“I’m afraid she can’t leave the house tonight if needed be, her father is a bit… Put off by the common people’s celebration.” The butler attempted to speak politely, but they both could guess Mr. Saikou’s actual words on the matter were much harsher than the butler was letting on.

“He wants her to stay inside because it’s Halloween? Didn’t she leave the house last year though?” Aoi asked cautiously, speaking for the first time since they had entered. Her tone wasn’t nearly as professional as Kuroko’s and a bit shaky from being on high alert. This house held nothing but bad memories for the bluenette.

“Yes, Mistress Megami wanted to go out but when Saikou-Sama said she could go out as long as she had supervision. He was more lenient last year, but he’s been a bit… Paranoid as of late with the… Goings-on at Akademi. Mistress Megami was terribly displeased and refused to be ‘babysat’ as she put it.” The Butler informed the two. Aoi tried to suppress the scowl that had started to form. She  _really_  didn’t like how Mr. Saikou operated his household.

“Oh, then we’ll come back another time, terribly sorry for our intrusion.” Kuroko quickly turned on her heel, gently tugging Aoi along. This earned a confused sound from the butler but he didn’t rise a complaint. Aoi gave Kuroko an angry questioning look, her response was urgent tugging.

When they made it back to the car, Kuroko explained her plan…

## Later…

“So, how’d you convince the entire council to basically kidnap me?” Megami asked from the back of the car. The group had snuck her out with a biiiiit of breaking an entering. Now the squad was all in their Halloween costumes, revealing the true intentions of their outing. Kuroko was now dressed as Jack Skellington while Akane was dressed as Sally from the same movie. Shiromi was dressed as Deadpool (because of course she was) but with her usual scarf over the costume. Meanwhile Aoi and Megami were dressed as Uzu Sanageyama and Satsuki Kiryuin respectively, it was a costume duo the two had been planning for awhile now.

“Well we all wanted to Trick Or Treat together like last year and you know Akane, she insisted and nobody argues with  _her_.” Aoi chuckled, her hands in her pockets.

“Ah, fair enough. …But did you  _really_  have to break into my house?” Megami groaned. If Mr. Saikou checked in on her and found her gone he’d probably call in a SWAT team to find her.

“Your dad wouldn’t let you come!” Akane interjected, attempting to innocently hide a crowbar behind her back. Megami just chuckled and rolled her eyes at that. The four got on her nerves more than a few times, they could be reckless, a little crazy…

_And Megami didn’t know what she would do without them._


End file.
